kiratto_prichan_fanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mask☆Girl, Donuts Paradise Video!
thumb|460x460px|centre Idol: Mask☆Girl Coord: Sweet Donut Coord Canción: '''Heart Ski♡ps thumb|460x460px|centreEra una mañana soleada. Mask Girl iba dando un paseo tranquilamente. Como muchas mañanas, paseaba por el camino tan bien cuidado que había cerca de su casa. Al final, después de un tiempo, acabó en una calle que le venía de paso muchas veces. Siempre se fijaba en la pastelería que había. Nunca veía demasiada gente. Como no tenía prisa, ni cosas que hacer, se decidió a entrar. Se dijó en todo lo cuidado que estaba el local, con unas mesas monísimas y una comida deliciosa. '''MaskGirl: Wuah... H- Hola. Dependienta: Bienvenida, ¿Qué desea? MaskGirl: Yo... Quería probar algo de todas estas cosas. Tienen muy buena pinta y... solo quería probarlas. Veo que la mayoría son donuts. Dependienta: Exacto. Es nuestra especialidad. ¿Desea llevarse uno? MaskGirl: ¡Si! A ver... *La joven miró detenidamente todos los que había. Se decidió por uno con glaseado de chocolate y pepitas de varios colores. Dependienta: Muchas gracias. Puede coger una mesa si quiere. Si necesita cualquier cosa, estaré en la cocina. MaskGirl: ¡Vale! La chica se deleitaba con cada bocado. Era uno de los mejores donuts que había probado nunca. Le encantaban, y este, muchísimo. Le pareció escuchar un suspiro de la mujer. Dependienta: '''Que bien... Que alguien más haya venido. La chica intuyó que a la mujer no le iba demasiado bien en el negocio. Le pareció una pena, ya que su comida era buenísima. A la chica... se le ocurrió un plan. '''MaskGirl: ¡DECIDIDO~! Debo irme ya, muchas gracias por el servicio. *La señora salió de la cocina. Dependienta: '''Gracias a usted. MaskGirl volvió a su casa. No había nadie, lo que le pareció oportuno. '''MaskGirl: ¡Manos a la obra! La chica se fue a su cuarto, rebuscó entre sus cosas y cogió su Pri☆Chan Cast. Cogió las demás cosas que necesitaba y rápidamente fue al baño, sin olvidarse su máscara. MaskGirl: Esto por aquí... Ahora esto... Ahora el pintalabios... Perfecto, un poco más pálido. Y por último... Lo de siempre, la máscara. �� ¡Praparando mi video! �� La chica, ya preparada, se dirigió a la pastelería a la que había ido hace menos de una hora. MaskGirl: Hola. *La dependienta estaba colocando cosas en el mostrador. Dependienta: '''Hola. ¿Qué desea? '''MaskGirl: Pués... Verá... Me encanta su tienda. Y he probado lo que hace. Me parece de muy buena calidad y me da pena que no haya mucha gente. Y... venía a proponerle un trato. Dependienta: '''¿Ah si? No me acuerdo de usted... ¿Un trato? '''MaskGirl: Si... Si usted está de acuerdo... ¿Qué le parecería que grabase un vídeo? En PriChan. Dependienta: '''¿En PriChan? ¿En mi local? Es una plataforma muy famosa... Hasta yo la veo... ¿Y con que fines sería? '''MaskGirl: Bueno... Me gustaría dar a conocer la tienda un poco. Podría hablar... sobre lo que hace por ejemplo. Usted podría preparar algo en cámara si quiere. La idol y la dependienta se pusieron manos a la obra. Se sentaron a hablar que podrían hacer. Hicieron un guión corto, repasando los aspectos más importantes. El vídeo sería algo así como... Una presentación del lugar por MaskGirl. Más tarde, se mostraría algunas de las recetas que había y, la preparación de un donut por la dueña. El vídeo fue bastante bien. Hicieron todo lo previsto y al final degustaron la creacion de la mujer. El vídeo recibió unos cuantos likes y ya se podían ver algún que otro comentario. De repente, la cifra de likes se puso arcoiris. MaskGirl: ¿¡Esto es...!? *Sale un vídeo de Meganee. Meganee: ¡Exacto! Puedes hacer un live. Dirígete a un escenario para ello. Del PriChan Cast salen unos tickets. Son los tickets del Sweet Donut Coord. Dependienta: '''Oh... Yo... Tengo un escenario justo aquí. Solo dame unos minutos para ponerlo en marcha. '''MaskGirl: ¿En serio? ¡Perfecto! Seguro que es un escenario fantástico. �� Cambio �� thumb|420x420px|centre MaskGirl: ¡A por un live maravilloso! ¡Yattemitai App: Set~! thumb|420x420px|centre MaskGirl: ¡PriTicket, Swipe~! *Pasa los PriTickets por el PriChan Cast. MaskGirl:' '¡PriChan, On Air~! thumb|420x420px|centre MaskGirl: ¡Mira mi dulce conjunto! thumb|460x460px|centreMaskGirl: ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estaís? Hoy estoy vistiendo un coord de la marca Sweet Honey. Como veis, ¡Está lleno de donuts! La especialidad del local que os he mostrado hace poco. De verdad que merece la pena ir. Es más... ¿Qué pena? ¡No tiene nada de pena! Heart pounding mode wow wow wow Heart pounding mode wow wow wow ������������ When our eyes meet, it is like we instantly fall in love The air is electrified with the antenna that zaps the signal we know! Ever since I bought my favourite pair of shoes One step at a time I will become who I want to be ������������ Fashion is always the only thing to flip my lovely switch ON Don't you see whenever I walk through town my heart sings out to the clear blue skies ������������ It's so exciting when my heart ski♡ps PomPom pop jump to the rhythm It makes my sixth sense tingle I'm so happy to ski♡p in my heels With the bubbling fashion I wear! As I go into heart pounding mode, I made the perfect coord based of your feelings ������ MaskGirl:' '¡1, 2... 3! ¡Yattemita~! ¡¡Sweets Paradise!! ������ My heart ski♡ps wow wow wow My heart ski♡ps